


Solangelo-Wedding Clothes

by solangeloisallthatmatters



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangeloisallthatmatters/pseuds/solangeloisallthatmatters
Summary: they go tux shopping!
Relationships: Solangelo - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	Solangelo-Wedding Clothes

Nico Di Angelo sighed happily. Will had proposed to him five months ago, and they were getting married.

 _Nico Di Angelo was getting married to Will Solace_. 

Nico couldn't believe it. 

'Uh, hey babe, Pipes and Hazel are waiting.' Will popped his head around their bedroom door. _Their_ bedroom. Will came up behind him and enveloped him in a hug.

'I'm so excited.' Nico breathed. Will nodded and lay his head on Nico's shoulder.

'Will you two get your asses down here?! We've been waiting for ages!' Piper yelled. Will and Nico both quickly went down.

'Suit shopping!' Hazel squealed excitedly and embraced Nico. 

'Nope. Go back inside.' Piper handed him another suit.

'Piperrrrr I'm tiredd.' Will complained, 'I've been trying these on for ag- OUCH!' Will came out in a hideous yellow suit, 'HOW COULD YOU FORCE ME INTO SOMETHING LIKE THIS? Nico's not getting married to mustard!'

'I wouldn't mind. A voice floated from behind some racks and Nico emerged, looking very self-conscious. Will's mouth fell open. Nico looked beautiful in a black suit and navy tie. His hair was tied up in a small ponytail.

'How did Hazel find that?' Piper said, desperately searching the racks, 'AHA! Put this on, Mr. Mustard!' She handed him a stack of folded white clothes. 

When Will came out he was wearing a handsome white tuxedo with a satin blue tie that was the exact shade of his eyes.

Nico was shook out of his trance from when he had caught sight of Will, 'Buy that.' he said immediately. Will gave him a dopey grin, and Piper clapped, 'That's final!'

As they made their way home, Nico stood on tiptoes and whispered, 'You look adorable in mustard.' 

From then on Will owned a wardrobe containing only mustard clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> it was a bit short and like weird cause its just tux shopping but i wanted to do that so nobody care pls  
> hope yall enjoyed  
> pls leave comments and kudos!


End file.
